A problem exists in fuel combustion systems in which the fuel contains, or acquires, or produces upon combustion, one or more metal (e.g. lead), sulfur, and/or phosphorus contaminants that can poison or degrade catalytic converters, sensors, or on-board diagnostic devices.
An additional problem is created by such contaminants in the form of undesirably increased levels of certain combustion products or by-products in the exhaust.
Yet another problem from such contaminants is a detrimental effect on after treatment systems. These contaminants can include elemental phosphorus, lead and sulfur, or compounds thereof in the fuel, or in the air. The contaminants can also get into the fuel, or the combustion chamber, or the combustion exhaust stream from the engine lubricants which often contain phosphorus-containing and sulfur-containing additives, and lead compounds associated with combustion system wear.
It is a well-known phenomenon that vehicles and other combustion systems consume, that is the engine burns, oil used as a lubricant for the engine or moving parts of a combustion system. Various pathways exist for lubricating oil to enter the combustion system, and/or its exhaust stream. Clearly the various components or additives in the lubricating oil also are consumed or burned and these components or additives can have deleterious effects on the combustion system's catalysts, after treatment system, and emissions.
It is therefore desirable to inhibit, reduce or prevent the deleterious interaction of components (such as phosphorus, lead and/or sulfur arising from the lubricant source, air or fuel or otherwise entering the combustion process) with the combustion exhaust stream to thereby prevent catalyst poisoning, after treatment system malfunction, and increased emissions.